The invention relates to a printing mechanism, which is in particular insertable into a printing device for dispensing tickets, bills or receipts.
Specifically, but not exclusively, the invention can apply to a printing device that uses rolls of thermal paper.
In particular, the present invention refers to a printing mechanism made as a block that integrates a thermal printing head, a printing roller coupled with said printing head, a motor for rotating said printing roller and the transmitting arrangement for transmitting the motion of said drive shaft to said printing roller to drag the paper interposed between said roller and printing head, in which the integrated block forms a separate unit intended to be inserted into a printing device provided with the electronic control arrangement of the printing head and of the motor.
The prior art already comprises such a printing mechanism made as an integrated block and devoid, in general, of any electronic card that is suitable for controlling the printing head and/or the motor.